A Parallel Timeline
by ObsessionPhenomenon
Summary: Tom Hiddleston's friend finally gathers up her courage and moves their friendship to the next level.


Parallel Timeline

I look at him everyday. We have this sort of natural comfortableness around each other that always makes me fall for him that much more. I mean what girl wouldn't like a man that can accept her for everything that she is. Even if it is a goofball like me. Although to be fair, I always thought Tom was worse than I. No matter, it is his best quality by far, although his gorgeous looks don't fall far behind. Even though our friendship is fantastic I've always wanted more_._ Dare I say it, I think I might be falling for him, but I know he probably doesn't feel the same way about me. I just love eveything about him. All the ways he is, all the ways he isn't. _I love... him._

One night as we were both hanging in my room watching movies like we usually do, it got rather quiet all of a sudden. He moved and sat at the endge of my bed rather disturbed in some way. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked him. He replies "Oh yeah, I'm sorry. It's nothing really." His fist clenches at my sheets below his hands. I say "No, I'm pretty sure something's on your mind, you've been to my house a million times and you never get quiet like that all of a sudden. I can see it in your face. Somethings bothering you." At this point his face had been staring at the floor the entire time, but then he rises his head and looks me straight in the eyes, "Listen, I've got to ask you something of much importance. Do you..." He stalls for a second or two and continues "...would you...um..." He looks aways, licks his upper lip briefly, clenches his jaw, then locks his eyes with mine, "I think I've fallen for you."

Needless to say, I was in utter shock. There was a sudden rush of memories in my head that flowed as a timeline. All the times we had spent hanging and messing about as any close friends would. We've known each other for a while now. The more I got to know him, the more I loved him. He just has this lovely spirit that makes him very pleasant to be around. Always thoughtful, sincere, humble, and respectful. What every man should be. The kind of man I'd be thankful to have in my life.

I gather my thoughts together and tell him how much I had been wanting to hear him say that for a long time now, only, I was too scared to say anything because I was afraid that the feelings wouldn't have been mutual.

I get up and sit next to him, his crystal blue eyes never leaving my gaze. I hesitantly, and slowly place my hand on his cheek, not sure if this moment was actually about to happen.

He leans in a bit closer, and sort of waits for me to give the signal that eveythings okay. I move my head back, look at his lips, and then his eyes. He leans in even closer and places his lips upon mine. Very softly and delicately he kisses me. I gently grab his hair, as he places one of his hands on my waist. It's gotten to that point where we're both breathing heavily. He guides my body from my waist to lay me down on the bed as are lip locking continues, and as he gets on top of me. His tall body is pressing upon mine as we continue, eliminating any space between us, and I can feel myself feeling really hot as one of his hands gently starts stroking my chest while the other is gently wrapped around my waist.

We both stop kissing, and it's as if though I can literally hear my heart beating fast and my breathing getting heavier and heavier. He begins taking his shirt off as I start to undo his pants. He gets up from my bed, takes off his shoes and socks, and finally, his black boxer briefs. He's exposed right in front of me, and I must say, is _very _well endowed. He comes back, lays over me and helps me takes off my pants, pulling it off both my legs and gently tossing it aside. I take off my shirt, and shakingly take off my bra. It's not like I do this everyday. I think he notices my nervousness and decides to smile and give me a kiss, as if though letting me know that everything is alright. His mouth then moves to my bare neck and slowly starts planting smaller kisses moving towards one of my breast's. He gently places his tongue on my nipple and begins sucking, causing this sharp arousal from me as his opposite hand cups my other breast. He then moves to the other one, and does the same. I place one of my hands on his bare back and the other behind his head so that I can tug on his hair ever so slightly. He moves his mouth to my stomach now and starts giving me soft kisses until he reaches my underwear.

He moves the hand that was grabbing my breast to my underwear, and proceeds to take it off. Now we are both completely bare and naked. He aligns his body with mine as he makes way between my legs. As I look into his eyes, and he's looking into to mine, I give him a smile, and he returns it with one of his. I always adored that. We both begin slowly kissing as he starts rubbing my clit with his cock, so that we both get even more aroused. The rubbing sensastion setting my bones on fire. I feel wet, and at this point, I want him. He proceeds to enter me, very gently, slowly, and manages to give off this heavy breath. I grab at his shoulder as my body adjusts to his size inside me. He begins sliding in and out slowly making sure not to hurt me, being a gentleman and making sure that I'm not getting hurt. Light, soft, feathery strokes. He continues this pace.

As he goes faster, my body is becoming more and more comfortable. He continues at a steady beat and begins kissing my neck while doing it. I proceed to nibble and softly bite his shoulder while grabbing on to his soft, delicate hair, then slowly working my way to one of his buttocks as I tighten my grip on it. He starts quickening the pace as the sound of him pounding into me gets louder.

After, a few moments pass I start getting very hot. I start letting out a few moans. At first they were low. _At first._ But then I started getting a tad louder as the pleasure started intensifying. I can feel his heart beating faster as his chest was gently pressing upon my breasts. We start getting a little sweaty I feel, the body heat is catching up to us at this point.

I grab onto his back a little harder letting him know that I'm enjoying every inch of him, as he enters in and out of my tight body. I wrap my legs around his waist and lock them, pushing him deeper inside me. He finally caves in and lets out a soft moan. The sound of it makes me hornier. His arms are under my body at this point as he holds himself up with his elbows. I bring him closer to me by hugging him around the shoulders moving his head near the side of my ear. The sound of his moaning and short breaths becomes more clear. He always had this soft spoken voice, that carries such elegance with his accent, so hearing him moan was like music to my ears. I'm getting louder myself, as the pleasure rises more and more to the point where I can feel myself getting ready to orgasm.

His body moving faster and faster in and out of me. I can barely take it so I start feeling the side of his ribs with my hands looking for something to grab but I don't want to hurt him, so I grab onto my sheets instead, then hug his neck. The moment draws nearer and nearer. I can feel my toes clenching up. He seems to know exactly what he's doing, stroking me in all the right spots. As time passes on, I finally cum.

A wonderful sensation takes over my entire body. He knows this as I'm sure he can feel my thighs and body quivering so he slows down to a stop, before his body collapses of exhaustion. I can feel his warm breath on my neck, as he breaths in and out. While remaining inside me, he brings up his head, looks at me with those gorgeous eyes, and kisses me deeply, passionately. My body still recovering. I stroke his cheekbones with one of my fingers. God he's so beautiful. How can I ever be so lucky.

The sound of rain outside breaks the silence and heavy breathing for a brief moment. We momentarily wait a few seconds while my body recovers for a second. Finally, I'm ready. I let him know this by placing one of my hands on his buttocks and begin pushing in an up and down motion, but before continuing he gently whispers with that smooth velvety voice, "Are you sure?" I knew the kindness in him wouldn't ever stop. His complete focus was on my pleasure the first time around. He wanted to let me know that he wasn't taking advantage of me, so I return his answer by nodding my head. The whole concept of lady's first never seemed funnier. His patience and gentleness will reward him soon enough though.

He starts building up again, thrusting in me, at a faster rate this time. Deeper and deeper he was pounding against me, his heavy breathing starts turning into moans. At this point my hands are all over his chest as I discover his body with my hands, and I go in to gently bite his bottom lip as he continues moaning. I feel myself breathing louder. He moves at an unbelievably quicker pace as he grabs one of my legs and tucks his arm around it holding it to the side as his other cups one of my breasts, tenderly squeezing it.

As he draws nearer to climax, his sex noises become louder. He pulls out, and uses one of his hands to jerk himself until finally cumming. He collapses next to me, his head facing up towards my ceiling. He then turns his head towards me, so I turn my body to the side, laying my head on my hand, and meeting his gaze. I tenderly plant a kiss on his cheek. He gives me one of his famous little "Eheheheh," laughs whilst panting a bit, his stomach rising up and down rapidly due to his heavy and hard breathing. I chuckle a little bit because upon closer examination, I gave him what most people call "sex hair." He's ever so adorable. I proceed to kiss him, touching my tongue with his.

He rolls his body to his side facing me and turns my body the other way, in "cuddling position" I suppose. I feel his warm body behind me as one of his hands wraps around my fingers over my stomach. He moves my hair out of my face, and lays his head upon my back as we both fall asleep in each other's embrace In that moment, I felt as if though nothing mattered. I felt safe in his arms.


End file.
